


Some Sunny Day

by Dann (TitiSquish)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Multiple Relationships, Older Characters, Post-High School, Slow Build, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiSquish/pseuds/Dann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years and Dipper and Mabel have finally convinced their parents that Gravity Falls is perfectly safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sunny Day

“Dipper! Get your lazy butt off the computer, this ships hitting maximum overdrive. Code red, Colonel Sanders, it’s time to boogey!”   
  
“Sure thing Captain. Unit 831T1 is locked, loaded, and ready for departure.” Dipper called over his shoulder. The grainy figure on his computer gave a small smile. She tucked her flyaway hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Sorry Pacifica, I’ve got to go. Mabel’s pretty excited about the trip and that’s a bomb I’d rather not poke with a stick.”   
  
“I can imagine.” Her garbled voice came through an earbud. “The glitter would be impossible to get out of the carpet.”   
  
“Well it’s not like I’m not used to that already, but still.” He gave her a lopsided smile and ran his hand through his short dark brown curls. He noticed a pause in the conversation- neither of them were saying goodbye. He felt a steep decline in his self confidence as he realized he was unsure what to say next. Pacifica looked like she was contemplating her words.    
  
“Well the summer’s not getting any longer. You’d better get going, it’s not like I wont see you soon anyway.” She said in her most aloof voice while scrutinizing her manicured fingers. Dipper relaxed.    
  
“I can’t wait to see you either. Later, Pacifica.” Dipper waved to her over the webcam like an absolute dork, a fact he’d realized a bit too late. Pacifica’s pixelated mouth lifted into a smile as she waved back. He closed the window just as he heard his sister’s thunderous footsteps reach the door. It swung open with a loud screeching squeal that Dipper was NOT going to miss this summer.   
  
“Whats happening man, I thought you said you were locked and loaded, but this doesn’t look like departure.” Mabel’s voice had less of a lisp ever since she’d had her braces removed- a fact that she had been utterly crushed over.    
  
“Sorry, I was saying goodbye.” Dipper stood from his desk chair and began packing his laptop It was a gift he’s recieved from his parents a few years beforhand. No matter how old it was, Dipper kept it in pristine condition. He quickly closed his laptop bag and slung it over his shoulder. Mabel had grabbed the bag on his bed and was yet again waiting by the door for him.   
  
“Pacifica again? Since when have you two been such great penpals?” A wink punctuated the end of Mabel’s question, making Dipper roll his eyes.   
  
“Not funny Mabel. It’s not my fault you stopped messaging her.”   
  
“Hey that’s not fair- she was only free during my Volleyball practice, and she stopped messaging me. You know I’d keep up with her if I felt like she wanted to. She seemed a little more interested in someone else, though.”   
  
Dipper felt himself blush deeply and tried to cover it up with a tense frown. They walked down the stairs and their parents helped them pack their bags into the car. Mabel continued to tease him about Pacifica until he had gotten so sick of it he simply stopped responding. She then moved onto talking to their parents about her plans for the summer. She was still good friends with Grenda and Candy and apparently they were planning on starting a dance group together two days a week, she wanted to join the swim team which would occupy four mornings a week, then get a part time job for three afternoons a week, and much more that couldn’t hold dippers attention. His mind turned back to Pacificas parting words. ‘I’ll see you soon.’   
  
Dipper felt like his stomach was going to turn itself over in dread. Of all their time video-chatting, Dipper had only ever been in his chair. She’d seen his face and shoulders, sure, but otherwise she had no idea how much he’d changed- and he’d meant it to be that way. Not only had he grown over a foot since he was twelve, but he’d gotten bigger all around. He’d inherited the Pines Family Build alongside his sister- Monstrously tall and thick limbed. His sister had joined social sports and by proxy looked awesome, but Dipper hadn’t had the time or motivation for sports. He couldn’t help but feel extremely conscious of the way his belly rounded and his arms looked like pudgey sacks of flour next to his sisters toned, muscular build.    
  
“And you, Dipper? You’ve hardly talked about your plans.” His father’s boisterous voice broke his daydream and his head swiveled at attention like a deer in the headlights.   
  
“Oh. Uhhh, I haven’t really… Well I was thinking about, I don’t know, Preparing for college. Preliminary studying, research projects, essays, the works you know.” He watched his father’s smile glass over as he spoke.    
  
“Ah- Yes. During summer, eh? Well I couldn’t expect anything else from you, could I. Do try and get away from the desk, though. A summer is a tragedy to waste, you know. Mabel, you’ll get him out of the house once in a while won’t you?”   
  
“You bet, pops! I’m going to need someone to help the camera crew for that webshow, aren’t I?” Dipper had horror flashbacks of the old show ‘iCarly’, but Mabel had made their dad chuckle with a wry little “That’s my girl.”    
  
This was the reaction Dipper was looking for. He loved his parents, but he found that they had trouble understanding his interests and would be inclined to try and manipulate the way he spent his time. Most of his family was like Mabel and their Grunkle Stan: Warm hearted and improvisational. He’d heard about the way his great-grandparents hand been- ambitious and gold-digging, but that wasn’t the Pines anymore seeing as it had cost his ancestors most of their children. Now the cautious, calculating nature he shared with their Grunkle Ford made him a bit of a black sheep. The best way to deal with these differences, he’d found, was to be vague enough to not spark his parents interest, only their pride for his accomplishments. It worked for him.    
  
They reached the Bus station and before he knew it, Dipper was hugging his dad goodbye. Mabel was all smiles and tears with excited Goodbye’s and I Love You’s. They hauled their luggage into the hull of the bus and gave the driver their tickets. The two of them took their seats next to each other and settled. Dipper gave his sister a smile and she laced her arm behind his head. Soon she was pointing out silly road signs, like the sign to “Boring Oregon” and they were discussing their hopes for the weeks to come at their first summer back in Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the setup, whatcha gonna do, son?


End file.
